Hiccup's Second Childhood
by FanFictionLover13
Summary: Hiccup is given a potion in an attempt to get his leg and Toothless' fin back. However, the potion reverses both his and Toothless' ages both physically and mentally. Now the gang must look after an unusually energetic and bashful five year old with a crush on Astrid and a mischievous Night Fury hatchling while the adults go all over Berk trying to find the person who to blame.


**Okay peeps!**

**This is going to be an awesome story!**

…**.at least...I hope... :P**

**This is for _THE NIGHTS RAGE_ story challenge! **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Hiccup balanced on Toothless as they walked up the muddy hill.

Hiccup gritted his teeth. Oh, how he hated his metal leg. He couldn't do most of the things he liked to do anymore! There was swimming, hopping, for gods sake, he could barely walk without pain shooting through his leg! How he wished he had his old leg back.

Of course, Toothless was different story. He could do everything he did before his tailfin got ripped off, except...fly. The feeling of freedom as he flew by himself in the cool air of the night. Not that flying with Hiccup was bad, just sometimes, he wanted to fly by himself. To just feel it again.

But, they both knew it was too good to be true. They would both be partially handicapped the rest of their lives.

Or...so they thought.

_(How To Train Your Dragon)_

As the 2 walked through the forest, a figure watched them from in the shadows of the trees.

It chuckled darkly as it heard the boy talk to his dragon.

Soon...soon, it would happen. Then, chaos would insure and she would be happy.

_(How To Train Your Dragon)_

"Hey, Toothless." Hiccup said to his dragon. "Have you ever wondered what would happen if I hadn't shot you out of the sky?_**[1]**_" he chuckled. "I would still be working in the forge with Gobber."

Toothless gave him a look that clearly said '_you still do_'.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, fondly. "We would probably still be enemies. Dragons and Vikings, I mean. You would still have your tailfin...I would still have my leg..." he coughed awkwardly. "But I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Toothless moaned, pitifully, and pushed his head under his human's hand.

Hiccup smiled and petted Toothless's head.

He sighed. "Just...sometimes...I wish I had my leg back..."

"And I can give you that, dearie." a voice said.

_(How To Train Your Dragon)_

An old woman in a black cloak stepped out of the shadows, holding a basket.

"Who are you?" Hiccup said, holding Toothless back as he growled at the woman.

"My name does not matter, dear boy." she said. "What matters is that you don't have your left leg! And your dear dragon doesn't have his left tailfin! Poor dears."

Hiccup's face fell slightly at the mention of his leg, as did Toothless's at the mention of his tailfin. They knew they were gone. They didn't need a reminder.

"Oh, don't be so sad." the woman said, patting Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup jumped. He hadn't seen the woman come so close.

Toothless growled at the woman. No one was allowed to touch his human except him, Stoic, and Astrid.

"Steady Toothless." Hiccup said, cautiously. "I don't think she means any harm..."

The lady chuckled. "No, no. No harm at all. I just want to help."

Hiccup looked at her, confused. "Not to be rude or anything...but we don't need any help..."

"Of course you do!" she exclaimed. "And I know exactly what you need help with. I can give you your leg back! And your dragon's tailfin back!"

Hiccup and Toothless froze. They would...be able to get it back..?

"What's the catch?" Hiccup asked, suspiciously.

"No catch, dearie." the lady said softly. "Just the hard solid truth."

"I...I don't know." Hiccup said. "Is is worth it?"

"Just take the chance dear." she said, and reached in her pocket. "Here. This is what will help you. It is of no use to me."

She handed him a bottle and ran off.

Hiccup stared at the bottle, then at where the lady ran off. "Toothless...lets go talk to Astrid...she'll know what to do." he said, walking towards the town.

Toothless gave a low grumble.

_(How To Train Your Dragon)_

Astrid stared at Hiccup, dumbfounded.

"...are you serious?" Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded.

"Then take the chance!" she exclaimed. "You could get your leg back! Toothless could get his tailfin back! Isn't that what you want?"

"Well, yeah...but...I dunno." Hiccup faltered, looking at the bottle. "Is it really worth it? What if it doesn't work?"

"Hiccup." Astrid cut off . "Do you want your leg back or not?"

Hiccup hesitated. "Yes, I do want my leg back. More than anything in the world...well you know what I mean."

"Then drink it!" Astrid exclaimed. "If you get your leg back, you can do all the things you did before! And Toothless can fly by himself again!"

Hiccup took a breather, and looked at the bottle then at Toothless.

"Do you want to do it, Toothless?" he asked his dragon.

Toothless gave a gummy smile, and nudged the bottle.

"Alright."

Hiccup uncorked the bottle, drank half of the bottle, and gave the other half to Toothless.

"Well?" Astrid pressed. "Do you feel any different?"

Hiccup flexed his fingers. "No, I don-ack!" he bent over coughing.

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

"What *cough* do you *cough* think?" Hiccup said, sarcastically between harsh coughs.

"I'll go get Stoic!" Astrid exclaimed, running out of Hiccup's house.

A few moments after Astrid left, Hiccup's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

Toothless rushed over to him, but stumbled and hit his head on the bed. He closed his eyes and fainted.

_(How To Train Your Dragon)_

"Stoic! Come quick!" Astrid said, running into the Mess Hall.

Everyone stared at her, but she ignored them, running to the table where Stoic was.

"What is it, Astrid?" Stoic asked, wondering what the young girl was all riled up about.

"It's Hiccup." was all she said, and Stoic stood up, worried.

"What's wrong?" he exclaimed.  
"Just follow me." Astrid said, and she ran out of the Hall with Stoic following.

"'ang on," Gobber said, also getting up. "I'm comin' too."

_(How To Train Your Dragon)_

Astrid, Stoic, and Gobber rushed into Hiccup's home, and they gasped at what they saw.

"Is that...is that Hiccup?" Astrid said, shocked.

Stoic was also shocked, but tried not to let it show.

"Well. This is not good." Gobber said.

"Daddy?"

A 5-year old Hiccup stood up in his slightly big clothes with wide eyes.

"Daddy? Why are my clothes so big and why am I on the floor?" he asked.

Then, a small black..._thing_ flew down from the rafters and hissed.

"Ah!" Hiccup squealed in a slightly higher voice. "Dragon!"

Astrid, Stoic, and Gobber, who were staring dumbfounded at Hiccup, turned to the right.

"Is that Toothless?" Astrid said, staring at the Night Fury hatchling.

The supposed Toothless hissed and ran to under the desk in the corner.

Stoic turned to Astrid. "You have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Okay, so I know this was a short chapter, but I'm hoping to have some longer chapters later.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews!**


End file.
